Samuel Påhlsson
Swedish | birth_date = | birth_place = Ånge, Sweden | draft = 176th overall | draft_year = 1996 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | career_start = 1995 }} Samuel Påhlsson (born December 17, 1977 in Ånge, Västernorrland County) is a Swedish professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Columbus Blue Jackets in the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Professional Påhlsson began his professional career in Sweden for Modo Hockey and was drafted by the Colorado Avalanche, 176th overall, in the 1996 NHL Entry Draft. He was traded to the Boston Bruins on March 6, 2000, along with Brian Rolston, Martin Grenier, and a first round pick in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft in exchange for Dave Andreychuk and Raymond Bourque. Påhlsson played 17 games for the Boston Bruins before once again being traded. On November 18, 2000, Påhlsson was traded to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim for Andrei Nazarov and Patrick Traverse. The 2002–03 NHL season brought Påhlsson and the Mighty Ducks to the Stanley Cup Final, but they were defeated in seven games by the New Jersey Devils. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, he played for Frölunda HC in Sweden, who ended up becoming the league champions. Påhlsson was named to the Swedish Elitserien post-season All-Star Team. In Frölunda, he played on a line with fellow NHL forwards P. J. Axelsson and Daniel Alfredsson. Påhlsson returned to the Ducks the next year in the 2005–06 NHL season, and the team went far into the playoffs until they were eliminated in the Conference Finals by the Edmonton Oilers. The 2006–07 NHL season would bring Påhlsson and the Anaheim Ducks back to the Stanley Cup Final, where he was one of the few players still remaining from the Ducks roster that was defeated in 2003 by the Devils. Påhlsson was used on the Ducks' checking line; paired with defensive forwards Travis Moen and Rob Niedermayer. The line was so successful at shutting down the opposing team's number one line, that it was the only line the coach Randy Carlyle did not change throughout the season. Påhlsson helped the Ducks defeat the Ottawa Senators in 5 games to win his first Stanley Cup. Påhlsson also scored a vital game-winning goal in game 2 of the series. On March 4, 2009, Påhlsson was traded by the Ducks, along with Logan Stephenson, to the Chicago Blackhawks for James Wisniewski and Petri Kontiola. On July 1, 2009, Samuel signed a three-year contract with the Columbus Blue Jackets. Olympics In 2005-06, Påhlsson played for the Swedish Olympic Team at the Torino Olympics, where he won the Gold Medal, playing the final games with his old line mates from the year before in Frölunda. Awards and achievements * Silver medal at the 1996 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. * Named Swedish Junior Player of the Year in 1997. * Bronze medal at the 1999 World Championships. * Silver medal at the 2004 World Championships. * Elitserien champion with Frölunda HC in 2005. * Olympic Gold medal in 2006. * 2006–07 - NHL - Nominated for Selke Trophy * 2006–07 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Anaheim) Career statistics External links * * * Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Frölunda HC player Category:2006 Olympian Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:MoDo Hockey player Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Sweden Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Swedish hockey players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks player